


Шесть на шесть

by winni_w



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жанр: флэшмоб ненависти<br/>Краткое содержание: отцы и дети<br/>Написано на ФБ-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шесть на шесть

Название: Шесть на шесть: Кейси

Кейси никогда не говорит родителям, что делают с ним в школе. Он прячет синяки и царапины — правда не всегда успешно. Когда однажды не получается скрыть вывихнутые пальцы, всё, что он говорит: «Я просто прищемился». Родители качают головой, дескать, их сын всегда такой неловкий. Такой умненький, но такой неловкий. Ну да, конечно, неловкий — если один громила держит тебя за шкирку, а другой хлопает по руке дверью, то как-то не получается быть ловким. Это только в кино Брюс Ли сразу что-то придумывает. А Кейси — не Брюс Ли.  
Его бьют с первого дня в школе, и он давно смирился. Но когда Кейси берёт на себя труд задуматься — как правило, после очередной подлости, — его приводит в ужас не то, что сверстники делают ему больно (это вроде как-то даже понятно, привычно). Ему становится неподдельно страшно оттого, что физическими ранами ты можешь попалиться, но ты никогда не спалишься тем, что внутри. Когда ты ходишь и просто чувствуешь, как из твоих глаз льётся боль, когда ты ощущаешь, как страх и обида кривят твоё лицо, когда ты видишь, что солнце чёрное — оно реально бывает чёрным, это не художественный вымысел, — когда тебя сжигает изнутри так, что не можешь справиться с чувствами, то люди никогда этого не увидят, не поймут. Они могут рассмотреть перебитый нос, но никогда не заметят горе в твоих глазах. Особенно взрослые. Особенно твои родители.  
***

Название: Шесть на шесть: Стоукс

Мать Стоукс — самая набожная протестантка во всём городке, более святой ханжи просто не найти. Дома всегда чистота, распятия и цветочки, Библии и сатиновые занавесочки. Тарелочка с мелочью про запас для нищих. Каждая суббота — в собачьем приюте. Каждое воскресенье — трепетная проповедь пастора. Каждый понедельник — работа в церкви. Цитаты из Писания вместо нормальных слов.  
«Блудница вавилонская, да воздастся тебе в преисподней» — это она кому-то в спину за мини-юбку. «Око за око, зуб за зуб, убийца, ты не получишь от меня милостыни» — вьетнамскому ветерану без ног. И два часа без передыху ядовитые плевки в адрес безработной соседки, сделавшей аборт, потому что не было денег вырастить ребёнка. «Стокели, сгоришь в аду, если посмеешь поцеловать мужчину до свадьбы». Особенно яростные проклятия несутся в адрес гомосексуалистов. Ей как-то не объяснишь, что отец Стоукс сбежал с мужчиной не только и не столько по причине ориентации. Больше по причине, что очень трудно выносить такую лютую злобу, да ещё вместе с удушающим протестанством.  
Поэтому дочка пидора носит только чёрное, красится, как «порождение ада» и каждый день срётся до посинения с матерью за то, чтобы быть не такой, как она. Стокели Кармитчел, кстати, — это активист за права негров. Имя вроде как обязывает, что ли, бороться если не за негров, так против лжи.  
Самое страшное, что её мать — не одна такая. В той или иной степени лицемерят все. Особенно взрослые. А дети — это копии взрослых. Лучше уж с самого начала отказаться от друзей, чтобы не наблюдать потом, как дети превращаются в такое же дерьмо.  
***

Название: Шесть на шесть: Делайла

— Мой отец мертвец, моя мать пьяна, я теперь продавец, микродот и чума, — Делайла задумчиво напевает под нос, исписывая листок заголовками.  
Как бы получше сформулировать? «Экзамен — это диалог с самим собой»? «Знание — сила, экзамен — сражение»? А может, подойдет что-нибудь мотивационное, вроде «На экзамене верен один ответ, но в жизни много правильных ответов»?  
Делайла бумбумкает строчки на мотив старинной ирландской, не помня даже, откуда они взялись. Услышала от уличного репера, наверное, и запомнила, потому что песня идеально легла на всю её жизнь. И отец-садюга умер, и бесполезная мать — пьяница, и занимается она журналистикой всю свою недолгую жизнь, а ведь в умелых руках информация, всё равно что наркотик.  
Конечно, Делайла никогда не поёт вслух, когда рядом кто-то есть. Никто не должен знать, что кроется за идеально вылощенной обложкой. Никто никогда не должен пронюхать о её слабых местах. Она никогда не станет подобной своим родителям.   
***

Название: Шесть на шесть: Зик

Этот дом поначалу кажется пугающе большим и пустым без родителей, пока Зик почти бессознательно не загаживает его всяким полезным хламом вроде пробирок и реактивов. Когда вокруг становится очень много вещей, то вроде как-то легчает на душе. Или, возможно, просто время залечивает потерю, закрашивает, заглушает, прячет. У Зика нет времени ковырять свои раны. Ему нужно успеть многое. Например, разобраться в составе того, чем пичкает этот самозваный пророк его родителей. И — нет, не спасти их, разоблачив сектанта. А самому научиться использовать, гм, разные вещества.   
А родителям-то что? Они давно мертвы. Может быть, сами этого не подозревают, ведь они ещё дышат, жрут, с обожанием таращатся на своего пророка. Проблема в том, что сектант пришёл на подготовленную почву. Зик давно знал, что они мертвы — глубоко в душе. Потому что они давно потеряли цель своей жизни, свои мечты, и каждое утро они поднимались, серые и пустоглазые, как зомби. Пророк, можно сказать, подарил им смысл жизни. И если Зик поступит, как в кино, то есть, кинется благородно вытаскивать из секты — ну там, в газеты писать, доносить в полицию, и все такое прочее, — то это лишь сделает хуже. У зомби исчезнет цель. Так что пусть они служат своему маленькому божку в его бесконечных путешествиях, пусть радуются.  
А Зик сам о себе позаботится.  
***

Название: Шесть на шесть: Стэн

Только у Стэна всегда всё хорошо.  
***

Название: Шесть на шесть: Мэрибет

А у этой ненормальной родители умерли от обезвоживания на её планете. Нет предков — нет проблем.


End file.
